This invention relates to a system which estimates the human sleep state over the entire bedtime on the basis of such biological signals as pulse rate, respiration rate and so on.
The system of the kind referred to can effectively contribute to assurance of optimum or good quality sleep or the like purpose through a discrimination of the sleep state at a preliminarily set time and a determination of optimum wake-up time in response to the discriminated sleep state, etc.